YugiohYugioh GX The ultimate first duel part 1
by Aar4567
Summary: There is a new battle city tournament and jaden wants to go but in order to do this jaden must duel a oppnent and win.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh and Yugioh GX Crossover Theme Song Plays

"Hey Jaden have you heard about the new battle city tournament that's going to start in a week." Said Syrus as he walked to where jaden was at

"Oh there is I am going to join it then." Said Jaden

"Are you joining?" Asked Jaden

"No way there not like dueling people from the academy there's going to be a bunch of pro duelist there I even heard the king of games yugi moto is going to be there." Said Syrus

"Now I really want to join how about you hassleberry are you joining?" Asked Jaden

"Yeah I want to duel aganist all the pro duelist." Said Hassleberry

"Hey Chancellor Sheppard can I leave here to join the battle city tournament." Said Jaden

"What are you doing here?" Said Bonaparte as him and Crowler stood in Chancellor Sheppard's office

"I was just looking for Chancellor Sheppard so I can ask him if I can leave here for a few days to compete in the battle city tournament." Said Jaden

"Well his not here and a slifer slacker like you thinks he can compete aganist the pro duelist makes me laugh." Said Crowler

"Yeah me too so why dont you just leave." Said Bonaparte

as Chancellor Sheppard came in

"What's all the noise?" Asked Chancellor Sheppard

"He said he is going to leave here for a few days to compete in the battle city tournament but were not sure his good enough." Said Crowler

"Ok then we will have a test duel if jaden wins then his free to go but if he losses he wont get to paticpate." Said Chancellor Sheppard

"Alright then who's my opponent?" Asked Jaden

"I dont know yet im going to let Crowler and Bonaparte pick your opponent." Said Chancellor Sheppard

"Oh we have the perfect one." Said Crowler as him and Bonaparte laughed

in the duel academy duel room stood jaden ready to duel

"I wonder what opponent Crowler and Bonaparte picked." Said Syrus

"I guess we will find out now." Said Hassleberry

As the creator of duel monsters Peagasus walked to the duel room

"What my opponent is Pegasus?" Asked Jaden

"Yeah so now in the left corner we have Maximillion Pegasus and in the right corner we have Jaden Yuki so now lets get this duel on the road." Said Boanparte

"Now lets see if your as good as I heard you were Jaden-Boy." Said Pegasus

"Alright get your game on." Said Jaden

Jaden: 4000

Pegasus: 4000

"I play my elemental hero clayman in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." Said Jaden

Elemental Hero Clayman ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

"I'll also place a card face down and play my red archery girl in defense mode and end my turn." Said Pegasus

Red Archery Girl ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500

"His face down card worries me but this is a chance for me to get a early lead." Thought Jaden

"I switch my clayman to attack position and now I activate my face down field spell card skyscrapper which raises my clayman attack points by 1000." Said Jaden

Elemental Hero Clayman ATK: 1800

"Sorry but you have activated my trap card Tears of a mermaid which destroys your skyscrapper card that means your clayman attack points are back at 800 so now I'll switch my red archery girl to attack mode now attack his clayman." Said Pegasus as Jaden's Clayman got destroyed

Jaden: 3400

Pegasus: 4000

"Wow he is good the way he countered my strategey it's like he knew what I was going to do but I guess I shouldn't be surprised because his the creater of the game." Thought Jaden

"Now I'll summon my Dark Rabbit in defense mode and I'll switch my archery girl to defense mode too your move Jaden-Boy." Said Pegasus

Dark Rabbit ATK: 1100 DEF: 1500

"Ok im going to have to think of a move to defeat him or otherwise I wont be able to compete in the battle city tournament." Thought Jaden Nervously

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright now I activate my pot of greed card which lets me draw 2 cards sweetness now I activate polymerzation to fuse Elemental Hero Avain and burstinatrix to summon Elemental hero Flame wingman ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200 and now flame wingman attack his dark rabbit." Said Jaden as his dark rabbit got destroyed "And thanks to his special ability even though your monster was in defense mode his attack points still come out of your life points." Added Jaden

Jaden: 3400

Pegasus: 2900

"My move now I activate cost down so by just discarding 1 card from my hand it lets me reduce the cost of all monsters in my hand by 2 so I'll sacrifice my archery girl to summon Ryu Ran." Said Pegasus Ryu Ran ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600 "Ryu Ran attack his Flame Wingman." Said Pegasus as Flame Wingman got destroyed "and now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Added Pegasus

Jaden: 3300

Pegasus: 2900

"I summon my Elemental hero Bubbleman and it's special ability allows me to draw 2 cards when it's the only card in my hand and on my side of the field awesome and now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Said Jaden

"Ryu Ran attack his Bubbleman." Said Pegasus

"You activated my face down card Mirror Force which sends your attack back right at you." Said Jaden

"Not so fast Jaden-Boy I activate my face down card trap displacement it lets me turn your trap aganist you now your bubbleman is destroyed." Said Pegasus

"Oh no." Said Jaden

"Now your wide open Ryu Ran attack him directly." Said Pegasus

"Urgh." Said Jaden

Jaden: 1100

Pegasus: 2900

"Ha ha this plan of ours is going perfectly." Said Crowler

"Yeah Jaden will never beat Pegasus." Said Bonaparte

"Now I'll activate my toon world card to turn my Ryu Ran into a toon now I activate monster reborn to bring back my red archery girl and due to my toon world card it turns into a toon now I end my turn." Said Pegasus

"I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 now attack toon red archery girl." Said Jaden as Toon red archery girl got destroyed

Jaden: 1100

Pegasus: 2700

"Now I'll finish off by equiping him with spark blaster now I can use it to change the position to one monster on the field and I choose your Ryu Ran in defense mode." Said Jaden

"Good move I'll just place 1 card face down and end my turn." Said Pegasus

"Yes it's time to turn this duel around because now I activate monster reborn to bring back my Elemental Hero Avain and then I activate monster reincarnation so by discarding 1 card from my hand I can bring back one monster from my graveyard to my hand and I choose my bubbleman and now I'll summon it to the field and next I'll polymerzation to fuse them together to make Elemental Hero Tempest now attack his Ryu Ran." Said Jaden as Ryu Ran got destroyed along with Pegasus toon world

Pegasus clapped

"What's you clapping for?" Asked Jaden

"How great of a duelist you are I mean you've destroyed all my monsters and my toon world card and I dont have a card in my hand that can stand up to your tempest you really do deserve to be in the battle city tournament so I surrender the duel to you." Said Pegasus

"So I win." Said Jaden

"Yeah." Said Pegasus

Jaden: 1100

Pegasus: 0 [Surrendered]

"WHAT HE LOST NO!" Said Crowler and Bonerparte

"Alright so im off to battle city." Said Jaden as he,Syrus and Hassleberry left


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow this place looks awesome check out all the pro duelist." Said Jaden

"Yeah there's Weevil Underwood and there's Mako Tsunami." Said Syrus as he was looking around

"Oh and there's my insperation Rex Raptor his so cool his the reason why I love dinosaur's." Said Hassleberry as Kaiba's face appeared on the T.V.'s in the place

"And there's the legendary Seto Kaiba." Said Syrus

"I know I would love to duel him in this tournament." Said Jaden

"Hello duelist and welcome to domino city but more importantly welcome to my tournament I see you have all received your invite to my tournament and since you are all elite duelist I added special rules to my tournament which is when you duel the winner gets the loser's rarest card and you will also duel for star chips each person will get 1 star chip and thee first 8 people to get 6 star chips get to advance to the finals so now in a week this tournament will begin." Said Kaiba

"They thought they heard the last of me and now I will get my revenge on them so first I'll enter this tournament ha ha." Said Yami Marik

"Ok now it's time to register." Said Jaden as he,Syrus and Hassleberry went into the register room

"Hey is my name on the computer?" Asked Jaden

"Ah yes name Jaden Yuki Age 17 Rank 4 Star duelist Rarist Card Elemental Hero Neos I got everything." Said Register Man

"How about me?" Asked Hassleberry

"Yes I got all your information down too." Said Register Man

"Ok then." Said Jaden as they left

"He has the rare Neos card." Said Register Man through a phone

As Jaden walks to his house he bumps into the rare hunter known as Arkana

"Sorry can you scout out the way." Said Jaden

"No can do im here for your rare Neos card give me it." Said Arkana

"How do you know I have a Neos?" Asked Jaden

"I know a guy." Said Arkana

"Well your going to have to duel me for it." Said Jaden

"Ok and if I win I get your Neos and your star chip." Said Arkana

"Deal now get your game on." Said Jaden

Jaden: 4000

Arkana: 4000

"I'll start I'll place one card face down and summon Wroughtweiler ATK 800 DEF 1200 in defense mode and end my turn." Said Jaden

"My turn I summon my Legion the fiend jester ATK 1300 DEF 1500 in defense mode and end my turn." Said Arkana

"Now I activate my face down card change of heart." Said Jaden

"What oh no." Said Arkana

"Yes now your monster is on my side of the field now I sacrifice it and wroughtweiler to summon my Elemental Hero Neos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 oh and also when my wroughtweiler goes to the graveyard I get to put a elemental hero and polymerzation from my deck to my hand now Neos attack him directly." Said Jaden

"Urgh." Said Arkana

Jaden: 4000

Arkana: 1500

"You might have got me there but that was just the opening act you have no idea what tricks I have up my sleeve." Said Arkana


	4. Chapter 4

"I cant let him make any more attacks like that again." Thought Arkana

"I'll summon Mystic Tomato ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100 in defense mode and I'll place one card face down." Said Arkana

"My move now I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Avain with Burstinatrix to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman now I have 2 strong monsters on my field." Said Jaden

"Not after I activate this activate trap card dark renewal it takes a monster from each player and sends it to the graveyard so I can summon my dark magician." Said Arkana as Flame Wingman and Mystic Tomato got destroyed as his Dark Magician came to the field ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

"Ok then I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Said Jaden

"Ok then I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Said Arkana

"I'll throw another card face down." Said Jaden

"I'll place one card face down as well." Said Arkana

"I'll throw down one last face down." Said Jaden

"And so will I now I will activate one of my face down cards mystical guilitone it lets me destroy 1 monster on the field and I choose your Neos." Said Arkana as Neos got destroyed

"Now that your wide open Dark Magician attack him directly." Said Arkana

"Not so fast I activate a Hero Emerges now you get to pick one card in my hand and if it's a monster card I get to summon it." Said Jaden

"Ok I pick the middle card." Said Arkana

"Awesome for me that is you choose my Elemental Hero Bladege ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 now attack his Dark Magician." Said Jaden as Dark Magician got destroyed

Jaden: 4000

Arkana: 1400

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician now I activate Thousand Knives which destroys your bladege." Said Arkana

"No it dosen't because I activate my face down card Mystical Space Typhoon." Said Jaden

"Sorry but your cards the one that goes bye bye I activate my face down card magic jammer now as I was saying it destroys Bladege." Said Arkana as Bladege got destroyed "Now Dark Magician attack him directly." Added Arkana

"Ugh." Said Jaden

Jaden: 1500

Arkana: 1400

Syrus knocks on Hassleberrry's house door

"Syrus what is it dont you know it's 4:00 AM?" Asked a Sleepy Hassleberry

"It's just I came to visit Jaden's house earlier and his not home." Said Syrus

"Not home where is the solider?" Asked Hassleberry

"I dont know." Said Syrus

"Lets search for him." Said Hassleberry

back at the dueling place

"I'll Summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman and equip him with spark blaster so I'll use it to change the position of your Dark Magician from attack to defense mode and then I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Said Jaden

"Now I'll Summon my Skilled Dark Magician ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700 now attack his Elemental Hero Sparkman." Said Arkana

"Not so fast I activate this Mirror Force." Said Jaden

"Ha I knew that was a trap card so I activated this Nightmare Chains this negates the activation of your trap card and destroys it and it also takes your sparkman out of play so now your wide open for a direct attack and since you only have 1500 life points and my skilled dark magician has 1900 attack points once I attack this duels over so now skilled dark magician attack him directly." Said Arkana

the Skilled Dark Magician attacks Jaden directly only for Jaden to still be standing

Jaden: 900

Arkana: 1400

"How are you still standing." Said Arkana

"You forgot about my last face down Emergency Provisions which I was able to use since it is a quick play spell card by sending any number of spell and trap cards I own I can increase my life points by 1000 which I did." Said Jaden

"So what you just got a lucky break." Said Arkana

"Ok well it's my turn now I summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart and trap cards dont work on him just in case you was planning on using that aganist him and now I activate skyscrapper which raises my Wildheart's attack points by 1000 which means Wildheart now has 2500 Attack points now attack his skilled dark magician." Said Jaden as skilled dark magician got destroyed "Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Added Jaden

Jaden: 900

Arkana: 800

"Now I'll change my Dark Magician to attack mode and then equip it with this Book of secret arts raising it's attack points by 300 making it have 2800 attack points now attack." Said Arkana

"I activate my face down card cyclone bomerang." Said Jaden

"What." Said Arkana

"It raises my Wildheart's attack points by 500 making it have 3000 attack points making it stronger then your dark magician now Wildheart attack his dark magician." Said Jaden

Jaden: 900

Arkana: 600

"And now I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman now finish him off attack him directly." Said Jaden

"NO." Said Arkana

Jaden: 900

Arkana: 0

"We found him." Said Hassleberry as they got to the spot where jaden is

"Jaden where were you?" Asked Syrus as he hugged Jaden

"Just dueling him." Said Jaden as he pointed to Arkana


	5. Chapter 5

"So who do you think I should duel?" Asked Jaden

"I dont know everybody here seems very skilled at dueling." Said Syrus

"Well of course this is a battle city tournament." Said Hassleberry

as Chazz and Alexis walked by

"Chazz Alexis I didn't know you two was entering in the tournament." Said Jaden

"Yeah I entered as soon as I heard there was going to be pro duelist here." Said Alexis

"So how many star chips do yall have I have 2." Said Jaden

"I have 3 Star Chips." Said Alexis

"I have 3 also." Said Chazz

"Oh man I have the least I have 1." Said Hassleberry

"How about you Syrus." Said Alexis

"I didn't enter in the tournament." Said Syrus

"Well we better go and find ous some more duels." Said Alexis

"Yeah see you." Said Jaden

"Im going to get my game on going to win some duels." Singed Jaden as he bumped into somebody as they took his duel disk

"Hey give me back my duel disk-" Stopped Jaden "Your Weevil Underwood the former champion."

"Yeah I was just going to give it back to you." Said Weevil as he gave it back

"Thanks." Said Jaden

"So do you want to duel." Said Weevil

"It would be a honor." Said Jaden

"Perfect this fool has no idea what I slipped into his deck." Thought Weevil

"Alright we will compete for 2 star chips." Said Weevil

"But all I have is 2 star chips." Said Jaden

"Then I guess winner takes all so are you going to do it." Said Jaden

"Dont do it if you lose you will get kicked out of the compietion." Said Syrus

"That's a risk im willing to take now get your game on." Said Jaden

Jaden: 4000

Weevil: 4000

"I'll start off by summoning my Elemental Hero Clayman and then I'll throw down a face down." Said Jaden

"My turn I'll summon the Flying Kamakiri #1 ATK: 1400 DEF: 900 now attack his clayman." Said Weevil

"I activate my Mirror Gate card this switches control of our monsters for one turn so now your Flying Kamakiri is on my side now attack his clayman." Said Jaden as Clayman got destroyed

Jaden: 4000

Weevil: 3400

"But now that my turn's over my monsters back on my side of the field." Said Weevil

"Yeah but now it's my turn now I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart now attack his monster." Said Jaden as flying kamakiri #1 got destroyed

Jaden: 4000

Weevil: 3300

"Thank you because thanks to Flying Kamakiri #1 special ability I get to summon Flying Kamakiri #2 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800 when it's destroyed and now I'll set one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn." Said Weevil

"Ok now I'll fuse my Avain and Burstinatrix together to make my Flame Wingman now attack his Flying Kamakiri." Said Jaden as it got destroyed

Jaden: 4000

Weevil: 2700

"And now it's attack points come out of your life points." Said Jaden

"Ugh." Said Weevil

Jaden: 4000

Weevil: 1200

"Now Wildheart attack his facedown monster." Said Jaden

"You fool you just attacked my keiseitei it attaches it self to the first monster that attacks it then it increases my life points by 1200 everytime it's your turn so I'll set another monster face down defense mode." Said Weevil

"My turn." Said Jaden

"And dont forget I get more life points." Said Weevil

Jaden: 4000

Weevil: 2400

"Well flame wingman attack his face down monster and you lose 500 life points since it had 500 attack points." Said Jaden as Weevil's score didn't change any "How come you didn't lose life points because when that monster you destroyed is sent to the graveyard it gives me 500 more life points." Said Weevil

"I still have my Wildheart left even though he has a leech on him atttack him directly." Said Jaden

Jaden: 4000

Weevil: 900

"Well I'll summon my larve moth and then wrap it up in the cocoon of evoltion." Said Weevil

"My turn." Said Jaden

Jaden: 4000

Weevil: 2100

"I'll destroy that cocoon with this I sacrifice my wildheart and wingman to summon Elemental Hero Bladege." Said Jaden

"Not so fast to squash any chance of you destroying my cocoon I activate reckless parasite you see there's already a parasite living in your deck." Said Weevil

"What is you talking about ugh." Said Jaden

"You was saying so now every monster you play will be infected." Said Weevil

"Hey you slipped that into my deck when you grabbed my duel disk you cheater." Said Jaden

"I know." Laughed Weevil

"but I can still attack with it bladege attack." Said Jaden

"Ha I activate insect barrier so now your monsters cant attack me since there all insects now I summon leghul ATK: 300 DEF: 350 who's special ability allows me to bypass your monsters and attack you directly." Said Weevil

Jaden: 3700

Weevil: 2100

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode and throw down a face down and end my turn." Said Jaden

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

"Now that it's been 2 turns since I wrapped my monster in the cocoon my Ultimate Great Moth ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 can now come out to play." Said Weevil

"It's not over as long as I still have life points left." Said Jaden

"Not for long your 2 star chips are as good as mine." Said Weevil

"Dont listen to what he says you can still win solider." Said Hassleberry

"Yeah Jaden we got your back." Said Syrus

"Now great moth destroy his Bladege." Said Weevil as it got destroyed

Jaden: 2800

Weevil: 2100

Alexis comes to where Syrus and Hassleberry

"Alexis?" Said Syrus

"Yeah I heard there was a big duel going on here and I saw Jaden here so I ran here but I didn't know his oppenent was Weevil." Said Alexis

"Yeah." Said Syrus

"It looks like Jaden's losing." Said Alexis

"Yeah but Jaden will pull through he always does." Said Syrus

"Not this time." Said Mai as she came to there

"Who was that." Said Hassleberry

"Mai Valentine." Said Syrus,Hassleberry and Alexis surprised to see her here

"Yeah in the flesh I just was looking at this duel and I want to say your friend dosen't have a chance." Said Mai

"He does have a chance as long as where here supporting him." Said Alexis

"Go Jaden." Said Syrus,Alexis and Hassleberry

"I'll place one card face down and summon my Winged Kuriboh in attack mode and I switch my Bubbleman to attack mode and end my turn." Said Jaden

"Wait did he just say attack mode." Said Alexis

"It seems your friend is losing it." Laughed Mai

"Im sure Jaden has a good reason for putting his monsters in attack mode." Said Syrus Nervously

"Now I'll set a monster in face down defense position now leghul use your special ability attack him directly." Said Weevil

Jaden: 2500

Weevil: 2100

"And now since you have your insect monster face up on the field great moth attack it." Said Weevil

"Not so fast I activate my face down card Mirror Force it reflects your attack back right at you and destroys all your monsters." Said Jaden as Weevil's monsters got destroyed

"You will pay for that because now I summon Insect soliders of the sky ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 and now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back the face down defense mode monster that you destroyed with your mirror force so I'll bring back my Pinch Hopper and I'll activate eradictaing aerosal to destroy it."Said Weevil

"Why did he just destroy his own monster?" Asked Syrus

"Because when Pinch Hopper's destroyed it lets him summon any monster from his hand it's over." Said Mai

"No not as long as were here for him." Said Alexis

"Whatever then." Said Mai

"So now I summon my rarest card Insect Queen ATK: 2200 DEF: 2400 now it's time for you to face a power like no other now thanks to her special ability she absorbs the attack points of all insect monsters on the field so it absorbs my insect soliders attack points and your parasite's attack points raising my insect queen's attack points to 3700." Said Weevil

"Oh my god that monsters unstoppable." Said Hassleberry

"Jaden's been in a lot of other tough spots he can do it." Said Syrus

"Yeah that's right Sy." Said Alexis

"Now insect queen attack his bubbleman and end this duel." Said Weevil "Ha it's over." Added Weevil

"No it's not thanks to my last face down card Emergency Provisions which by sending any number and trap and spell cards to the graveyard I get 1000 life points." Said Jaden

Jaden: 900

Weevil: 2100

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Said Jaden

"Yeah but after my insect queen attacks it lays a egg so when this eggs hatch I'lll have a insect army but sadly you wont be around to stick for that because you left your winged kuriboh face up on the field and once I attack it this duel's over so insect queen attack his winged kuriboh." Said Weevil

"You forgot about my face down card Transcendent Wings which by sending my winged kuriboh and 2 cards in my hand to the graveyard it lets me bring out my Winged Kuriboh LV10 and by sacrificing it it destroys all of your monsters and you lose damage equal to there attack points." Said Jaden

"What that brings my life points to-." Said Weevil

"Yup zero." Said Jaden

Jaden: 900

Weevil: 0

"I lost I dont believe it." Said Weevil

"Yeah he did it." Cheered Syrus, Hassleberry and Alexis

"So now I get your Insect Queen and 2 Star Chips." Said Jaden


	7. Chapter 7

"Im leaving." Said Mai

"Wait." Said Alexis

"What is it more speeches on how friendship can overcome anything?" Asked Mai

"No I challenge you to a duel." Said Alexis

"What?" Asked Mai

"You heard me I want to change your mind on friendship by beating you in a duel." Said Alexis

"Im warning you this a decision you will regret because as you know im a pro duelist." Said Mai

"I dont care I'll still win I'll wadger 2 Star Chips." Said Alexis

"Ok then lets duel." Said Mai

Alexis: 4000

Mai: 4000

"I'll start of with my Harpie Lady ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300 and now I place a face down and end my turn." Said Mai

"So do you think Alexis can win?" Asked Syrus

"Well I know Mai is extremely good but Alexis is good too so this should be a good duel." Said Jaden

"Now from my hand I'll activate polymerzation to fuse my etoile cyber and blade skater together to make my Cyber Blader ATK: 2100 DEF: 800." Said Alexis

"Yes she got her Cyber Blader on the field already." Said Syrus

"That might not have been a good move." Said Jaden

"What do you mean?" Asked Syrus

"I mean because of her face down card." Said Jaden

"Now Cyber Blader attack her Harpie Lady." Said Alexis

"I activate this Mirror Wall which when a monster attacks it cuts it's attack points in half." Said Mai

"What I should have saw that coming ugh." Said Alexis

"Oh sorry it's just when I duel I dont hold back." Said Mai

Cyber Blader ATK: 1050

"Now I activate Cyber Shield which gives my Harpie Lady 500 more attack points making it at 1800 Attack Points now attack her Cyber Blader." Said Mai as it got destroyed

Alexis: 3250

Mai: 4000

"I cant believe I fell for that trap good I can now call another strong monster to the field." Thought Alexis looking at the cards in her hand

"First I'll activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards then I'll Machine Angel Ritual which lets me summon a ritual monster as long as I discard 2 cards equal to it's stars so I discard two 4 star monsters to summon Cyber Angel Dakini ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400 attack." Said Alexis

"Oh did I forget to mention my Mirror Wall is a continous trap card as long as pay 2000 life points." Said Mai

Alexis: 3250

Mai: 2000

Cyber Angel Dakini ATK: 1350

"Now attack." Said Mai

"No I cant lose that card it's my strongest monster." Thought Alexis

"I activate Doble Passe which instead of attacking my monster it attacks me directly." Said Alexis

Alexis: 1450

Mai: 2000

"And now my Cyber Angel Dakini can attack you directly." Said Alexis

Alexis: 1450

Mai: 650

"And now it's my turn again and I'll destroy my Mirror Wall so your Cyber Angel Dakini has 2700 attack points again but I have something else in store for her so now I activate Card Destruction so now we discard all cards in our hand." Said Mai

"That's strange what was the point of that?" Asked Hassleberry

"I guess were going to find out now." Said Jaden

"Perfect now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpie's Pet Dragon ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500 that I discarded." Said Mai

"So that's why she did that." Said Syrus

"And because of it's special ability it gains 300 attack points for my harpie lady being on the field bringing it up to 2300 attack points." Said Mai

"So my Cyber Angel Dakini is still stronger." Said Alexis

"Im not done next I'll activate my two elegant egotist cards which lets me summon two Harpie Ladies from my deck to the field now my Harpie's pet dragon gains 600 More attack points." Said Mai

"That makes your Harpie's Pet Dragon have-." Said Alexis

"Yes 2900 attack points now attack her Cyber Angel Dakini." Said Mai as it got destroyed

Alexis: 1250

Mai: 650

"Now my Harpie ladies finish this duel attack Alexis directly." Said Mai

"Ugh." Said Alexis

Alexis: 0

Mai: 650

"That was a close duel you did better then I thought I hope to see you at the finals." Said Mai

"Thanks." Said Alexis

"Bye." Said Mai


	8. Chapter 8

"Aw man after losing to Mai im down to only 1 Star Chip." Said Alexis

"Dont worry you can always get some more." Said Jaden

"Yeah I only have 1 Star Chip too." Said Hassleberry

"When do you plan on challenging somebody and getting more because do you know everybody has atleast 3 Star Chips by now." Said Alexis

"Well when somebody more pathetic than me comes along then I'll duel them." Said Hassleberry

"Well then you'll never find a duel because this tournament is full of pro duelist but anyway im leaving bye guys." Said Alexis as she left

"I think im going to leave too I have duels to win." Said Jaden as he left

"Aw man it's just ous left." Said Syrus

"Yeah I guess were going to have to look for a duel for me." Said Hassleberry

"Hey there's Rex Raptor." Said Syrus as he pointed to him

"What I have to get his autograph." Said Hassleberry as he walked over to Rex "Can I have your autograph?" Asked Hassleberry

"Perfect a pathetic duelist taking him down should be easy." Thought Rex

"I have a better idea I'll just duel you." Said Rex

"Duel you that would be a honor." Said Hassleberry "How many star chips do you have?" Asked Hassleberry

"two." Said Rex

"Then I'll wadger two." Said Hassleberry

"Why should I you only have one." Said Rex

"Because if you win not only will you get my star chip and rarest card Ultimate Tyranno you'll also get my next rarest card Dark Tyranno." Said Hassleberry

"Wow with those rare cards I would have a powerful dinosaur deck." Thought Rex

"Deal lets duel." Said Rex

Hassleberry: 4000

Rex: 4000

"I'll summon my Two headed king rex ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 and end my turn." Said Rex

"I'll summon my Dina Base ATK: 0 DEF: 2100 in Defense mode and end my turn." Said Hassleberry

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Said Rex

"Now I sacrifice my Dina Base to summon my Dark Diceratops ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500 now attack his Two headed king rex." Said Hassleberry

"Ha I activate my face down card Negate Attack which negates your attack now it's my turn I activate Cost Down which lets me summon my Black Tyranno by only sacrificing one monster so I'll sacrifice my Two headed king rex to summon Black Tyranno ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 now attack." Said Rex as it destroyed Hassleberry's monster

Hassleberry: 3800

Rex: 4000

"I activate Big Evolution Pill now by sacrificing 1 dinosaur monster which will be my Black Stego I can summon 1 dinosaur monster without a sacrifice and I choose my Ultimate Tyranno ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 now attack his Black Tyranno." Said Hassleberry

Hassleberry: 3800

Rex: 3600

"Yeah go Hassleberry." Said Syrus

"Now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Black Tyranno and then I'll place a card face down." Said Rex

"Now Ultimate Tyranno attack his Black Tyranno." Said Hassleberry

"You activated my face down card Shadow Spell it stops the attack of your monster and decreases it by 700 now your Ultimate Tyranno has 2300 attack points so now Black Tyranno attack his Ultimate Tyranno." Said Rex as his monster got destroyed

Hassleberry: 3500

Rex: 3600

"It's my turn aw man I dont have any monsters in my hand." Thought Hassleberry

"I end my turn." Said Hassleberry

"Now I summon my Ballon Lizard now Black Tyranno and Ballon Lizard attack him directly." Said Rex

"Urgh." Said Hassleberry

Hassleberry: 400

Rex: 3600

"Oh no his down to his last 400 Life Points." Said Syrus

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Said Hassleberry

"And I'll end this duel Black Tyranno attack him directly." Said Rex

"I activate my face down card Magic Cylinder this reflects the damage to you." Said Hassleberry

Hassleberry: 400

Rex: 1000

"Wow that was close I almost thought you had me there but you forgot about my Ballon Lizard attack him directly." Said Rex

Hassleberry: 0

Rex: 1000

"Hassleberry you lost your star chip and your out of the contest." Said Syrus Sadly

"Dont be sad that was a honorable duel." Said Hassleberry

"But you lost your rarest cards." Said Syrus

"So what it just teaches me to become a better duelist now lets go find Jaden." Said Hassleberry


	9. Chapter 9

"I cant believe how can you take get kicked out of the tournament so well." Said Syrus

"Well I knew it was going to happen eventually im just happy I finally got a duel with the dinosaur master duelist Rex Raptor." Said Hassleberry

"But you lost." Said Syrus

"But you have to admit it was a close duel." Said Hassleberry

"Aw man im starving I haven't ate anything since this tournament started I should have packed lunch." Said Jaden as he saw fish cooking "This must be my lucky day fish." Said Jaden as he started eating the fish

"Hey that's my fish." Said a man as he jumped out of the water

"Wait are you the pro duelist Mako Tsunami." Said Jaden

"Yes and what are you doing eating my fish?" Asked Mako

"I was just hungry." Said Jaden

"Are those star chips?" Asked Mako

"Yeah." Said Jaden

"So your competing in the tournament huh?" Asked Mako

"Yeah im going to make it to the finals." Said Jaden

"Ok then I'll duel you for the fish and a star chip and lets not forgot the losers rarest card." Said Mako

"Ok then get your game on Mako." Said Jaden

Jaden: 4000

Mako: 4000

"Now I'll start of by summoning Hero Kid ATK: 300 DEF: 600 in defense mode and when Hero Kid is summoned it's special ability allows me to summon more Hero Kid's from my deck so I'll summon two more Hero Kid's in defense your move." Said Jaden

"Alright I summon my Flying Fish ATK: 800 DEF: 500 now attack his hero kid." Said Mako as it got destroyed "next I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Added Mako

"Sweetness I'll sacrifice my last two hero kid's to summon Elemental Hero Bladege." Said Jaden

"Nice try but I activate my face down card torrenital tribute destroying your monster now Flying Fish attack him directly and now I'll place one card face down and end my turn for years I have searched for my father who got lost at sea and each time I battle the sea I become stronger and because of that I battle every duelist in honor of my father I know we will be reunited someday and until that time he continues to give me strength." Said Mako

Jaden: 3200

Mako: 4000

"Well I dont know how you fell since that has never happened to my dad but I wish you the best of luck in finding your dad." Said Jaden

"Thanks too bad I am going to have to beat you." Said Mako

"Well see about that I summon Elemental Hero Avain now Avain attack his flying fish." Said Jaden as it got destroyed "Now I'll place two cards face down your turn." Added Jaden

Jaden: 3200

Mako: 3800

"Now I activate Change of heart which lets me take control of your Avain now I'll sacrifice it to summon the powerful amphibian beast ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 now attack him directly." Said Mako

"Not so fast I activate my face down card A hero emerges so now you have to pick a card in my hand and if it's a monster card I get to summon it." Said Jaden

"I choose the second card." Said Mako

"Yes you just picked my Elemental Hero Neos now attack." Said Jaden

"You just activated my face down card Umi which strengthens my fish monsters by 200 so now my amphibian beast has 2600 attack points now attack his Neos." Said Mako

Jaden: 3100

Mako: 3800

"This is the least of his worries because I have a poweful monster that lies deep in my fish deck I like to see him get past it." Thought Mako

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

"Now it's my turn just the two cards I need first I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and then I'll activate Burst impact." Said Jaden

"Oh no." Said Mako

"Oh yes now your monster goes bye bye and you lose 300 life points for it." Said Jaden

Jaden: 3100

Mako: 3500

"Now Burstinatrix attack him directly." Said Jaden

Jaden: 3100

Mako: 2300

"My turn I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Said Mako

"Time for another direct attack Burstinatrix attack his life points ." Said Jaden

"I activate my face down card tornado wall so now as long as my umi is on the field this card blocks all your attacks to my life points never underestimate the sea and now I'll activate my next field spell A legendary ocean and this card can replace for umi it lets me down grade my monsters by 1 so now I'll summon my legendary fisherman ATK: 1850 DEF: 1600 and thanks to my field spell it gains 200 attack points and defense points ATK: 2050 DEF: 1800 now attack." Said Mako

Jaden: 2250

Mako: 2300

"My fisherman is tough it has more strength then the mighty shark look at him." Said Mako

"Wow he looks just like you." Said Jaden

"Thank you that card reminds me of him I knew he was still alive and for all this time I've been searching for him and then it happened the day I got the card your looking at now on the package when I got it it said never give up love father so you see I duel for a important reason my father." Said Mako

"Ok then lets make this a great duel in honor of your father so I throw down a face down and then summon my wroughtweiler in defense mode." Said Jaden

"This next monster will be powerful first I'll activate Fortress Whale's Oath so now by sending a 4 star monster and 3 star monster from my hand by sending them to the graveyard I now summon Fortress Whale ATK: 2350 DEF: 2150 and thanks to the ocean it gets a 200 attack and defense points boost ATK: 2550 DEF: 2350 now attack his defense mode monster." Said Mako as it got destroyed

"Now lengendary fisherman attack his life points directly." Said Mako

"Ugh." Said Jaden

Jaden: 200

Mako: 2300

"Yes because when wroughtweiler is destroyed it lets me take one polymerzation and elemental hero from my deck to my hand and since it's my turn now I'll activate polymerzation and fuse my elemental hero clayman and sparkman together to make my elemental hero thunder giant ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500 and because of it's ability by discarding 1 card from my hand it can destroy one monster who's original attack points is weaker than it so thunder giant take out his Fortress Whale." Said Jaden as it got destroyed "And also your field spell strengthened my thunder giant attack and defense points by 200." Said Jaden Thunder Giant ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700

"What I didn't know it did that." Said Mako

"Now thunder giant attack his Legendary Fisherman." Said Jaden as it got destroyed

Jaden: 200

Mako: 1750

"You destroyed my two strongest monsters I cant believe it im lucky I have this card though I activate Return of the doomed it brings back one of my monsters and hides it under water." Said Mako

" Since I see you like to hide your monsters under water I activate Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your legendary ocean." Said Jaden

"You've exposed my fisherman it's all over just finish him off." Said Mako Sadly

"Ok you remember my Thunder Giant's ability right it destroys your monster since it's attack points are less then it's." Said Jaden as it got destroyed "And since when legendary ocean/umi is destroyed your tornado wall is destroyed so now I can attack you directly thunder giant attack him directly." Said Jaden

Jaden: 200

Mako: 0

"That was a great duel here is the fish and my star chip and dont forget my rarest card legendary fisherman." Said Mako with a smile

"Thanks I'll take good care of it." Said Jaden

"You better." Said Mako


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes I got 5 stars now all I need is one more and I'll be in the finals." Said Jaden happily

"I wonder where Jaden's at." Said Syrus

"I know we still cant find him." Said Hassleberry

as 2 rare hunters came and one of them grabbed Syrus

"Syrus." Yelled Hassleberry

"Shut up." Said another rare hunter as he punched him knocking him out

"No Hassleberry help me!" Yelled Syrus

"Oh no my friends are in danger." Said Yugi/Yami

"What is you talking about." Said Kaiba

"The evil Marik is back I have to go save my friends." Said Yugi/Yami

"fine but after we find them will you duel me then." Said Kaiba

"Yes just let me call them." Said Yugi/Yami

"Ah." Said Tea as 3 rare hunters came and one of them grabbed Tea

"Let go of her why dont you pick on me tough guy." Said Joey

"Fool." Said one rare hunter as he pushed Joey

"Are you alright?" Asked Tea as her phone started to ring

"I'll take that." Said the rare hunter as he got Tea's phone and crushed it

"Are you there Tea." Said Yugi/Yami as the phone disconnected

"Were too late the rare hunters already got my friends." Said Yugi/Yami

"It's not your friends they want it's you now im leaving let me know when we can have that rematch though." Said Kaiba as he left

"It looks like im going to have to stop these rare hunters on my own then." Thought Yugi/Yami as he left

"Prepare to duel." Said Lumis and Umbra as they came to where yugi is

"Ok then." Said Yugi/Yami

"Alright Paper." Said Lumis

"Paper." Said Umbra

"Rock." Said Lumis

"Rock." Said Umbra

"Can you hurry this up?" Said Yugi/Yami

"Were trying to decide who's going to duel you since both of ous cant duel you." Said Lumis

"Not if I step in." Said Jaden as he walked to where Yugi and the rare hunters were at

"Who are you?" Asked Yugi/Yami

"A friend that knows about that has dueled one of these rare hunters before." Said Jaden

"Your the one who defeated Arkana Mister Jaden Yuki if I remember correctly that's why we kidnapped your friends and also your friends too Yugi." Said Umbra

"Your going to pay for that." Said Jaden

"God I was too late." Said Yugi/Yami

"If you beat ous in a duel then we will give yall back yall friends but if yall lose yall's minds will go to the shadow realm." Said Lumis

"One thing yall forgot I have the 3 egpitian god cards." Said Yugi/Yami

"Not anymore we took them from you when you wasn't looking." Said Lumis

"What that's cheating your suppose to win them in a duel." Said Yugi/Yami

"Well we have Slifer and Obelisk we will give you them back if you beat ous." Said Umbra

"Alright then get your game on." Said Jaden

Yugi and Jaden: 8000

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

"I'll start off by placing two cards face down and end my turn." Said Lumis

"I'll summon Beta the magnet warrior ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600 in defense mode and end my turn." Said Yugi/Yami

"I'll summon shining abyss ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800 in defense mode." Said Umbra

"Now I'll activate my face down card mask of brutality I'll use it on Umbra's shinning abyss raising it's attack points by 1000." Said Lumis Shining Abyss ATK: 2600

"Wow they already have a monster with 2600 attack points I hope me and Yugi can defeat it." Thought Jaden

"Yeah and as long as we pay 1000 life points each turn we can keep it on the field." Said Lumis

"But now we dont have to I activate Masked Doll as long as it's on the field we dont have to do that." Said Umbra

"I dont know you that well but were going to have to use teamwork if were going to beat them." Said Yugi/Yami

"I know I'll first summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman and then I'll throw down a face down." Said Jaden

"I wonder why did Jaden played a weaker monster." Thought Yugi

"Now I activate Mask of the accursed and once I put it on a monster they are useless and I'll put it on your magnet warrior and thanks to it you will lose 500 life points for every turn it's on your monster now I'll place one card face down now yall lose 500 life points." Said Lumis

Yugi and Jaden: 7500

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

"Now I'll sacrifice my-" Said Yugi/Yami until he got disturbed

"Not so fast I activate my trap mask of restrict now neither of yall can sacrifice any monsters." Said Lumis

"I'll place one card face down and then summon kuriboh in defense mode." Said Yugi/Yami

"It's my turn and I'll place one card face down now shinning abyss attack Jaden's Sparkman." Said Umbra

"I activate my face down card Mirror Force." Said Jaden

"I activate my face down card Curse Transfer this negates your trap and sends it right back at you." Said Lumis as Sparkman got destroyed

"Now Shinning Abyss attack Jaden directly." Said Umbra

"Jaden are you ok?" Asked Yugi/Yami

"I've been better." Said Jaden

Yugi and Jaden: 4900

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

"Now I'll make up for ous by activating mutiply which multiplies my kuriboh's so now you will have to get through this wall until you attack me and my teammate again." Said Yugi/Yami

"Now I activate Mask of dispel to bring your mulitpled kuriboh's back to one." Said Lumis

"Wow there working together like a dream team." Thought Jaden

"And with this in play you'll 500 more life points each turn and now I'll summon my grand tiki elder to destroy your kuriboh." Said Lumis as it got destroyed "Now yall lose 1000 more life points since it's yugi's turn again." Added Lumis

Yugi and Jaden: 3900

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Said Yugi

"Pathetic and now I'll activate monster reborn to bring back Jaden's Sparkman." Said Umbra

"That's werid why would he bring back Jaden's sparrkman unless." Thought Yugi

"Now I'll sacrifice Sparkman,my shinning abyss and lumis's grand tiki elder to summon the unstoppable Obelisk the tormentor now attack Yugi directly and end this duel." Said Umbra

"Not so fast I activate a Hero Emerges so you have to pick a card my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it." Said Jaden

"I pick the first one." Said Umbra

"Cool my Wroughtweiler in defense mode and when it's destroyed it lets me take one elemental hero and polymerzation from my deck to my hand." Said Jaden it takes the attack for Yugi

"Thanks Jaden." Said Yugi/Yami

"Now I activate my face down card card destruction." Said Yugi

"Oh no we lose our entire hand." Said Lumis

"And now that the monster I wanted to bring is in my graveyard I can summon it on the field without any sacrifices thanks to monster reborn I reborn my Elemental Hero Neos now it's time to turn this duel around." Said Jaden

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you expect to do with that monster it's strong but it's no match for our obelisk who has 4000 attack points." Said Umbra

"I know but now I'll also summon my neo spacien flare scarab ATK: 500 DEF: 500 now I'll activate neo space which gives my neo spacien monsters a 500 attack point boost next I'll fuse my Neos and Flare Scarb together." Said Jaden

"You cant fuse without a polymerzation card." Said Lumis

"Neo Spaciens dont need polymerzation to fuse it's called contact fusion so now meet Elemental Hero Flare Neos ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000." Said Jaden

"It still has only 3000 attack points but thanks to it's ablity it gains 400 attac points for each spell and trap card on the field and you have two so that means that it has 3800 attack points and im not done yet next I'll activate megamorph so since our life points are lower than yall's this doubles my monster's attack strength Neo Spacien Flare Neos ATK: 7600." Said Jaden

"7600 attack points." Yelled Lumis and Umbra

"Yeah attack." Said Jaden as Obelisk got destroyed

Jaden and Yugi: 3900

Lumis and Umbra: 4400

"Our egiptian god it's destroyed that monster's unbeatable." Said Umbra

"Were the preadtors here there the prey dont be scared of them they need to be scared of ous remember we still have our second god card slifer." Said Lumis

"I cant believe Jaden pulled it off and defeated Obelisk his a extremly skilled duelist." Thought Yugi

"My turn first I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that megamorph card of your's weakning your flare neos back down to 3800 attack points and next I'll place a monster in face down defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." Said Lumis

"Ha once Jaden attacks with his Flare Neos I'll destroy it with my face down card." Thought Lumis

"Now that it's yugi's turn again yall lose 1000 more life points." Said Lumis

Yugi and Jaden: 2900

Lumis and Umbra: 4400

"Ok then I'll place a card face down and summon Alpha the magnet warrior attack now." Said Yugi

"I cant waste my card on his monster I have to save it for Jaden's Flare Neos." Thought Lumis

"Hey." Said Tea as she was in the room with Syrus

"The rare hunters took you too didn't they." Said Syrus

"Yeah there after my friend Yugi." Said Tea

"Yugi you mean the king of games his your friend." Said Syrus

"Yeah this rare hunters are all over the place now that the evil spirit that was inside of Marik came back to life." Said Tea

"Marik why did his rare hunters take me then." Said Syrus

"There using you as bait your friend must be a powerful duelist." Said Tea

"So that's why?" Asked Syrus

"Yeah I think you know being in here seems deja vu like." Said Tea

"Alright I'll play Rogue Doll ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 now attack his Flare Neos now." Said Umbra

"Now I'll activate my two face down cards my 2 Mask of weakness." Said Lumis

"Say what." Said Jaden

"It's weakning your flare neos and I activate Mask of Brutality to make Rogue Doll ATK: 2600 stronger than your Flare Neos ATK: 2400." Said Lumis

"Not so fast I activate Mystical Ramppeddle which takes your magic card and equips it to Jaden's Flare Neos ATK: 3400 making it stronger than your Rogue Doll." Said Jaden

"And now because there's a trap and spell card on the field my Flare Neos gains 800 more attack points Flare Neos ATK: 4200 attack." Said Jaden

Yugi and Jaden: 2900

Lumis and Umbra: 2600

"Now I activate choosen one now I place 3 cards face down in the circle one monster and 2 non monsters and if it's a monster I get to summon it straight to the field if not then I'll the cards go to the graveyard now choose." Said Lumis

"We choose the middle card." Said Yugi and Jaden

"Yes it's my egiptian god now I can summon my Slifer the Sky dragon ha ha." Said Lumis

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

"Behold Slifer the sky dragon." Said Lumis

"Wow he looks even more powerful then Obelisk." Said Jaden Nevously

"And since im holding 5 cards in my hand Slifer's attack and defense points skyrocket to 5000 now the only question is who to attack if I choose you yugi and destroy your alpha then it will wipe out the rest of yall's life points but if I choose you jaden and your flare neos that will destroy the strongest on yall's field giving ous a advantage." Said Lumis

"And remember when yall's life points reach 0 yall will be sent to the shadow realm forever and now I'll choose you yugi." Said Lumis

"Hey wait were suppose to be a team and I get some say in this decision and I think we should eliminate that flare neos look how strong it is." Said Umbra

"Well it's my move and I choose Yugi." Said Lumis

"What's you scared of why dont you attack my monster you just said it was the strongest monster on our side of the field so why dont you attack it." Said Jaden

"Is Jaden trying to protect me." Thought Yugi

"Now that you mention it I better destroy that flare neos yugi's monsters so weak I can destroy it anytime so now Slifer attack Jaden's monster." Said Lumis as it got destroyed

Yugi and Jaden: 1700

Lumis and Umbra: 2600

"Thanks Jaden you saved my life points once again." Said Yugi

"No problem that's why they call it teamwork." Said Jaden

"Remember because of our 2 spell cards yall lose 1000 more life points." Said Lumis

Yugi and Jaden: 700

Lumis and Umbra: 2600

"You will regret not attacking me because now I summon Gamma the magnet warrior ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800 and since have all 3 magnet warrior's on the field they combine into Valkyrion the magna warrior ATK: 3500 DEF: 3850." Said Yugi

"That's still not enough attack points to stand up to my Slifer." Said Lumis

"Well im not attacking I'll just end my turn." Said Yugi

"Yeah and now it's my turn so now I'll activate Change of heart." Said Jaden

"Spell cards dont work on Slifer." Said Lumis

"I know but i'll use it on Yugi's Valkyrion now I'll activate monster reincarnation so by discarding one card from my hand I can get one monster from my graveyard and I choose my elemental hero sparkman now I activate the field spell fusion gate now I'll use it to automatically fuse elemental hero avain and burstinatrix together to make flame wingman and then I'll fuse him with sparkman making elemental hero shining flare wingman ATK: 2500 now I'll activate another field spell skyscrapper which raises my monster's attack points by 1000 elemental hero shinning flare wingman ATK: 3500." Said Jaden

"It still not as strong as our egiptian god card." Said Lumis

"Yeah but it's ability allows it to gain 300 attack points for every elemental hero in my graveyard and I have 5 Avain,Burstanatrix,Neos, Sparkman and Bubbleman from when I had to discard a card for my monster reincarnation spell card so that gives it 1500 more attack points ATK: 5000." Said Jaden

"I dont see the big deal they both have 5000 attack points they will just destroy each other." Said Lumis

"That's the point." Said Jaden as Slifer and flare wingman got destroyed

"Oh no." Said Umbra

"Oh yes because now I have a clear shot at your life points now Valkyrion attack them directly." Said Jaden

"NO!" Yelled Lumis and Umbra as they went to the shadow realm

Yugi and Jaden: 700

Lumis and Umbra: 0

"There's the egipitian god cards." Said Yugi as he got the two egiptian god cards from the ground "You want this?" Asked Yugi as he handed Obelisk to Jaden and held on to Slifer

"No that's your egiptian god card." Said Jaden

"I insist I would have gotten it if it wasn't for you so you deserve it." Said Yugi

"Ok then thank you." Said Jaden

"Your welcome now here's a star chip for each of ous for winning." Said Yugi

"Yes now I got all 6 star chips now I can go to the finals." Said Jaden


	14. Chapter 14

"That was a really close duel they almost beat ous." Said Jaden

"Yeah im just glad you was able to draw the right cards at the right time your a very good duelist." Said Yugi

"Thanks so do you remember me now you gave me this." Said Jaden as he showed Yugi his Winged Kuriboh

"Winged Kuriboh it looks just like my Kuriboh only with wings." Said Yugi as he showed Kuriboh "Oh now it's coming back to me your that boy." Added Yugi

"Yeah." Said Jaden

"Jaden." Said Hassleberry as he ran to Yugi and Jaden

"Hassleberry your ok." Said Jaden

"Yeah but some guys in these black robes took Syrus." Said Hassleberry

"What." Said Jaden

"We have to try and find them fast." Said Yugi as him,Jaden and Hassleberry left

"Let me go." Cryed Syrus as he was banging on the door

"Hey Syrus." Said Yami Marik as he came in the room

"Who are you?" Asked Syrus

"Im Marik." Said Yami Marik

"So your Marik can you get me out of here?" Asked Syrus

"Yes if you duel me and win that is but if you lose then you will go to the shadow realm." Said Yami Marik

"Ok then lets duel." Said Syrus as the room turned into Black Fog "Ah where are we?" Asked Syrus Nervously

"Were in the shadow realm you see when you duel with me your playing a shadow game." Said Yami Marik

"Ok then lets duel." Said Syrus trying to act brave

Syrus: 4000

Marik: 4000

"Now I'll summon my Lekunga ATK: 1700 DEF: 500 in defense mode and then place a card face down and end my turn." Said Yami Marik

"Ok I'll go now by summoning my Truckroid ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 attack and when it destroy's a monster instead of going to the graveyard it gets equiped to my truckroid along with it's attack points ATK: 2700 and now I end my turn." Said Syrus

"It's time you know what true destruction is little Syrus because now I summon Bowganin ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000 activate creature swap which means we swap monsters so now I'll sacrifice your truckroid to summon gravekeeper's chief ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200 now attack his Bowganian." Said Yami Marik

Syrus: 3400

Marik: 4000

"What happened to my arm." Said Syrus as part of his arm faded

"Were playing a shadow game remember when you lose life points parts of your body will be consumed and then when it hits 0 all of your body will be gone." Laughed Marik

"Then I guess im going to have to deal with it because I'll make sure I win now I summon submarineroid ATK: 800 DEF: 1800 and because of it's effect it can bypast your monsters and attack you directly." Said Syrus

Syrus: 3400

Marik: 3200

"So how does it fell to get your arm faded." Said Syrus as part of Marik's arm faded

"It dosen't effect me one bit because I know im not the one who's going to get sent to the shadow realm." Said Yami Marik

"Now I'll summon Drillago now Drillago attack." Said Yami Marik

"I activate my face down card cyber repairer it lets you draw one more card from your deck and in return submarineroid is invincible for this turn so now it's my turn again and I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards now I summon Cycroid ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 and then I'll activate training wheels so now it can attack you directly submarineroid and cycroid attack him directly." Said Syrus

Syrus: 3400

Marik: 1400

"Now submarineroid switches to defense poition and cycroid is removed from play." Said Syrus as Marik's arm started to fade

"I'll summon Granadora ATK: 1900 DEF: 700 and it's ability allows me to gain 1000 life points when it's summoned." Said Marik

Syrus: 3400

Marik: 2400

"Now Granadora attack his monster." Said Yami Marik as it got destroyed

"Now grandkeeper's chief and drillago attack his life points." Said Yami Marik

"I activate this life force so by paying 400 life points for each of your monsters attacks im protected from them." Said Syrus

Syrus: 2600

Marik: 2400

"But your legs still fade." Said Marik as Syrus leg slowly faded "Now I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Added Marik

"I'll bring back my cycroid and then take another out of play and fuse them together to make Pair Cycroid ATK: 1600 and since I played power bond it's attack points mulitply the only bad thing is next turn I'll have to pay 1600 life points Cycroid ATK: 3200 now it's ability activates by paying 500 life points I can attack you directly." Said Syrus

"You fool I activate my face down card nightmare mirror this negates your attack and you also lose 1000 life points." Laughed Marik

Syrus: 1600

Marik: 2400

"And now that your turn has ended you lose 1600 life points which is exactually how much you have." Said Marik

"Actually I dont because I activate Mirror Damage now instead of that damage going to me it goes to you now." Said Syrus

Syrus: 1600

Marik: 800

"That's it enough playing around it's time to end this duel I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my god card." Said Marik

"God Card." Said Syrus Nervously

"Yes the winged dragon of ra and it gains attack points equal to the monsters I sacrificed to summon it giving it a total of 5400 attack points now attack my beast and end this duel." Said Marik

Syrus: 0

Marik: 800

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Syrus as he faded into the shadow realm


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey I think it would be better if we split up to search for our friends." Said Yugi

"Good idea me and Hassleberry will check here." Said Jaden as he pointed to the left

"Ok." Said Yugi

"SYRUS SYRUS!" Yelled Jaden

"Hey guys who are yall looking for?" Asked Alexis as she walked by

"Sy his missing this group of bandits called the rare hunters took him." Said Jaden

"What lets find him then." Said Alexis as they searched

"Im right here." Said Ghost Syrus

"Sy your ok." Said Jaden gladly

"Yes I am thanks to Master Marik." Said Syrus

"Say what." Said Hassleberry

"I said Marik opened my eyes and showed me who's side I should really be on but enough with that I came to duel you." Said Ghost Syrus

"Duel me why?" Asked Jaden

"Because you have something that belongs to master marik which the god card obelisk the tormentor." Said Ghost Syrus

"What's going on here because I am so lost?" Asked Alexis

"Your asking the wrong guy I dont know what's going on here either." Said Hassleberry

" Your not Syrus so ok I'll accept your challenge." Said Jaden

"Ok then but once you see my deck you will be convinced I am Syrus." Said Ghost Syrus "And make sure to put your obelisk card on the ground so when I win I can claim it." Added Syrus

"You might have look like Syrus but there's no way you can have the same deck as him." Said Jaden

"You mean my deck." Said Ghost Syrus

"Do you think it's true is that really Syrus?" Asked Alexis

"No way that's not Syrus because look at his eyes." Said Hassleberry

"There different then Syrus's." Said Alexis

"Yeah that's because his not Syrus beat this faker Jaden." Said Hassleberry

"Ok now get your game on whoever you are." Said Jaden

Jaden: 4000

Ghost Syrus: 4000

"And now I'll start off by summoning Steamroid ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800." Said Ghost Syrus

"That's Syrus's monster." Said Alexis

"This imposter must have stole his deck." Said Hassleberry

"Now I'll fuse my Elemental hero clayman and burstinatrix with polymerzation to make Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500 now attack his steamroid." Said Jaden as it got destroyed

Jaden: 4000

Ghost Syrus: 3800

"Even I guy like you knows I must be Syrus who else would I be." Said Syrus

"I dont know who you are but I know your not Syrus I also know your going to lose this duel." Said Jaden

"Is that really Syrus." Said One of the rare hunters as they watched Jaden and the ghost Syrus duel

"Oh Syrus no his long gone in the shadow realm that is that is just a ghost that I was able to create from the little bit of darkness that little syrus had inside of him and thanks to my millenium rod I was able to create a ghost out of it." Said Yami Marik

"Now this next card should be a blast from the past." Said Ghost Syrus as showed his power bond card to Jaden

"Now I activate Power Bond so now I'll remove rescueroid and ambulanceroid from play to fuse them together for my ambulance rescueroid ATK: 2300 and you know that my power bond doubles it's attack points to 4600 as long as I pay 2300 life points next turn but thanks to my mirror damage card that damage goes to you and you know that fusion monsters cant attack on the first turn so I end my turn." Said Ghost Syrus

Jaden: 1700

Syrus: 3800

"My turn and I'll switch my Elemental hero rampart blaster to defense mode and then I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode and next I'll throw down a face down and also I'll activate my rampart blaster's special ability when it's in defense mode by cutting it's attack points in half it can attack you directly." Said Jaden

Jaden: 1700

Syrus: 2800

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16

"You see im the one holding the powerful monster on my side of the field see how much power Marik gave me as a duelist." Said Ghost Syrus

"Shut up because your not even Syrus." Said Jaden

"You know what believe what you want to believe now ambulance rescueroid attack his rampart blaster." Said Syrus

"I activate my face down card De-Fusion breaking it back up into Burstinatrix and Bubbleman so now your monster dosen't have any target." Said Jaden

"Now I'll throw down a face down and now im ending this duel now I activate polymerzation to fuse Sparkman and Clayman together now meet my Thunder Giant and now because of it's ability it can destroy any monster that's original attack points are weaker than it's so say good bye to your ambulance rescueroid." Said Jaden as it got destroyed

"NO." Said Ghost Syrus as his true apperance came out into some ugly fat guy

"Ew it's hideous." Said Alexis disgustly

"Yeah I know he puts the ug in ugly." Said Hassleberry

"Now that your field is empty thunder giant attack him directly." Said Jaden

"Not so fast I activate my face down card Magic Cylinder now you take 2400 points of damage instead and if im not correct your life points will turn down to 0 ha ha what happened." Said Ghost Syrus as he stopped laughing when he saw Jaden still had 300 life points left

"Right before damage calculation I activated emergency provisions which gave me 1000 more life points." Said Jaden

Jaden: 300

Ghost Syrus: 2800

"And you forgot about my burstnatrix attack him directly." Said Jaden

"Urgh." Said Ghost Syrus

Jaden: 300

Ghost Syrus: 1600

"And dont think just because you destroyed my powerful monster that im done now I'll summon Drillroid in defense mode ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600 and then place a card face down." Said Ghost Syrus

"I better not take any chances and attack his monster he could be planning something so in the meantime I'll try to get more monsters on the field." Thought Jaden

"First I'll throw down a face down and then I'll summon my Neo Spacian Grand Mole ATK: 900 DEF:900." Said Jaden

"He played a weak monster in attack mode he must be trying to draw me to attack it and then he'll trigger that face down card of his well im not falling for it." Thought Ghost Syrus

"Now I'll activate Call of the haunted and I'll use it to bring back my steamroid and now I'll fuse it with my drillriod and submarineroid to make super vehcroid jumbo drill ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 now attack his grand mole." Said Ghost Syrus

"I activate my face down card negate attack it negates your attack and end your turn on the spot my turn now I'll sacrifice my my Burstinatrix and grand mole to summon my Elemental Hero Neos now I activate Neo Space which gives him 500 more attack points." Said Jaden

"That makes him at 3000 attack points equal to my jumbo drill." Said Ghost Syrus

"Not after I activate this H- Heated Heart which boostes a monster on my field by 500 attack points my Neos Elemental Hero Neos ATK: 3500 now neos attack his jumbo drill." Said Jaden as it got destroyed

Jaden: 300

Ghost Syrus: 1100

"And now thunder giant finish him off attack his life points." Said Jaden

"NO!" Yelled Ghost Syrus

Jaden: 300

Ghost Syrus: 0

"Alright he did it." Said Alexis

"I knew he could." Said Hassleberry with a smile

"You have failed me." Said Yami Marik as he walked by

"Please dont send me back there." Said Ghost Syrus

"Sorry but we had a agreement." Said Yami Marik as Ghost Syrus got sent to the shadow realm

"So your Marik where is my friend Syrus at?" Asked Jaden

"Lets just say where his at is somewhere dark and scary." Said Yami Marik

"Oh no he sent Syrus." Said Alexis

"You devil." Said Jaden

"I know." Said Yami Marik

"That's it lets duel." Said Jaden

"Im sorry but I have to prepare for the finals and there we will have our duel." Said Yami Marik


	17. Chapter 17

"I cant believe it Marik sent Sy to the shadow realm." Cryed Jaden

"It's ok soldier we will get him back as soon as you beat Marik in the finals." Said Hassleberry

"Yeah." Said Alexis

"Yeah yall are right." Said Jaden as he stopped crying "Speaking of the finals Alexis do you have all 6 star chips?" Asked Jaden

"Yeah right here." Said Alexis as she showed Jaden the star chips "Do you?" Asked Alexis

"Yeah." Said Jaden

"So it's off to the finals then." Said Alexis

"Hold on." Said Chazz as he ran to where Jaden "Jaden I challenge you to a duel." Said Chazz

"Why?" Asked Jaden

"Because I only have 4 Star Chips so I need 2 more." Said Chazz

"Well im sorry but I already have all 6 of my star chips so I cant duel you." Said Jaden

"I must find a duel as." Said Yami Bakura as he saw Chazz

"Hey do you have any star chips." Said Chazz

"Yes I'll give you one if you beat me in a duel the winner will go to the battle city finals." Said Yami Bakura

"Alright your going down you freak show." Said Chazz

Chazz: 4000

Bakura: 4000

"Hey he has one of those millineum item's." Said Alexis as she saw his item

"I see hopefully it's not as dangerous as Marik's or Chazz is going to be in trouble." Said Jaden

"You know there's a rumor that at midnight a knight who lost his head comes out from the cemetary looking for his head." Said Yami Bakura

"Ha I dont believe you your just trying to scare me." Said Chazz

"Well I'll summon my Headless Knight ATK: 1450 DEF: 1700 and I'll place a card face down believe me now." Said Yami Bakura

"No and im going to Chazz you up." Said Chazz

"Yeah Chazz him up go Chazz." Cheered Jaden

"Now I'll summon my V- Tiger Jet ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800 now attack." Said Chazz as Headless Knight got destroyed

Chazz: 4000

Yami Bakura: 3850

"You havent heard the last of my headless knight because now I activate my face down card shallow grave so it lets me summon back a monster from my graveyard and summon it back on the field in defense mode so now my headless knight is back and now I'll sacrifice him to summon the earl of demise ATK: 2000 DEF: 700 now attack." Said Yami Bakura as V-Tiger Jet got destroyed

Chazz: 3600

Yami Bakura: 3850

"So is that enough punishment you 2nd rate wannabe duelist." Said Yami Bakura

"Nobody talks to the Chazz that way and gets away with it so now because of my armed dragon LV3's special ability by sending it to the graveyard I can summon my armed dragon LV5 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700 and now it's ability by sending one card to the graveyard it can destroy your monster." Said Chazz as Bakura's monster got destroyed "Now attack him directly." Said Chazz

Chazz: 3600

Yami Bakura: 1450

"That was just a lucky shot but now I activate Premature Burial so by paying 800 life points I can bring back my earl of demise." Said Yami Bakura

Chazz: 3600

Yami Bakura: 650

"Why did he bring back his monster it's too weak to go up aganist Chazz's armed dragon." Said Alexis

"I dont know." Said Jaden

"And now I activate card destruction so now we must each discard our hands." Said Yami Bakura

"What's the point of all this?" Asked Chazz

"You will find out soon because now I activate Spiritualistic Medium so now for every card I discard my earl of demise gains 500 attack points and because of my card destruction card and since I discarded 3 cards my earl of demise gains 1500 attack points." Said Yami Bakura

"So now it has 3500 attack points." Said Chazz Nervously

"Your catching on earl of demise attack." Said Yami Bakura as Chazz's monster got destroyed

"My armed dragon." Said Chazz Nervously

Chazz: 2500

Yami Bakura: 650

"Now it's my turn and it's time to end this duel because now I activate my face down card ring of destruction and so I'll be safe from it's damage I activate ring of defense." Said Chazz

"Sorry but I now activate Ectoplasmer and because of it I can sacrifice my monster so now your ring of destruction cant do no damage and then half of it's original attack points come out of your life points." Said Yami Bakura

Chazz: 1500

Yami Bakura: 650

"And now with no monsters on your side of the field I'll summon Goblin Zombie ATK: 1100 DEF: 1050 attack that fool directly." Said Yami Bakura

Chazz: 400

Yami Bakura: 650

"Ok now I activate monster reborn to bring back my Ojama Yellow ATK:0 because of your card destruction card eariler I had to discard it now I summon Ojama Green now I'll activate quick summon which lets me automatically summon 1 monster from my hand and I choose Ojama Black." Said Chazz

"Wow Chazz got all 3 of his ojama's on the field in one turn." Said Jaden

"Now I'll activate Ojama delta hurricane to destroy all your monsters." Said Chazz as Bakura's monster got destroyed

"Ugh my move what I dont have no monsters in my hand." Thought Bakura Nervously

"By that disturbed look on your face you must not have any monsters in your hand so it's my turn now and I summon Bettletron 1 Bettletop ATK: 1700 now teach this guy you never miss with the Chazz attack him directly." Said Chazz

Chazz: 400

Yami Bakura: 0


	18. Chapter 18

"So since all three of ous have the star chips we need lets go to the finals." Said Jaden

"One problem we dont know where it is." Said Chazz

"I think I know where it is follow me." Said Alexis as her, Jaden, Chazz and Hassleberry ran as Jaden stopped and look at a movie poster

"We have to get to the finals what are you doing." Said Alexis

"Im just looking at John Clots magzines that guy rocks I got to see this one." Said Jaden as a limosine came crashing through

"Hey who does this guy think he is driving like that." Said Chazz he walked to the limosine "What's your problem." Added Chazz as he kicked on the door

"Sorry kid I hope my entrance didnt scare you." Said John

"Oh wow it's John Clots im your biggest fan." Said Jaden

"Yeah yeah that's nice." Said John as he walked right past Jaden "Long time no see Alexis dont you see I came back just like I said." Added John

"Sorry but am I suppose to know you." Said Alexis

"What you know him Alexis?" Asked Jaden

"Know him I've never even seen him before." Said Alexis

"Have you forgotten about the offer you made me exatually 5 Years ago." Said John

as flashback comes on

Alexis: 2200

John: 1400

Alexis had Gemini Elf ATK: 1900 on the field

John had Horn Imp on the field ATK: 1300

"My turn I'll sacrifice my Horn Imp to summon Curse Of Dragon." Said John

"You just activated my trap card trap hole." Said Alexis as Curse of Dragon got destroyed

"Now that your field's empty Gemini Elf finish his life points off." Said Alexis

Alexis: 2200

John: 0

"Sorry maybe you should have tried dueling a monkey instead." Said Alexis

"I like you a girl who could say something like that to me I want you to be my girlfriend?" Asked John

"Sorry but I dont go out with duelists weaker than me come back when you can beat me." Said Alexis

end of flashback

"I guess it's too late for me to say I was being sarcastic." Said Alexis

"Well you said come back when I can beat you in a duel." Said John

"Ok then lets settle this." Said Alexis

"And if I win you come back to hollywood with me." Said John

"Well that's a big if because my dueling skills have gotten even better since then now Jaden can you give him your duel disk?" Asked Alexis

"I dont need it I have my own duel disk." Said John as he showed off his duel disk

"How did he get a duel disk those things are for elite duelists." Said Chazz

"Who says im not a elite duelist I've won 5 Star Chips." Said John

"Oh my god so this guys a pro duelist." Said Jaden

"Well he sure wasn't a pro duelist when I beat him last time." Said Alexis

"And if I win I take your spot in the finals and hand in marriage." Said John

"Dont worry that wont happen now lets duel." Said Alexis

Alexis: 4000

John: 4000

"I'll play Ninja Commander Ikusa ATK: 700 DEF: 700 now it's special ability is when it's face up in attack mode on the field I can now summon Ninja Katana ATK: 400 DEF: 400." Said John

"Dont fell so proud of yourself there just two weak monsters that's about to get destroyed I'll summon my Etoile Cyber ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600 attack his Ninja Katana." Said Alexis as it got destroyed

Alexis: 4000

John: 3200

"I see you haven't lost your touch now I'll play another Ninja Commander in attack mode and like before I'll use his ability to summon another Ninja Katana." Said John

"Oh my god you stink." Said Alexis

"You know the more you critcize my dueling skills the more I start to love you." Said John

"Since I have a tournament finals round to get to im going to have to beat you fast I summon Cyber Tutu ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 now first Cyber Etoile attack his Ninja Commander." Said Alexis as it got destroyed

Alexis: 4000

John: 2700

"You've walked right into my trap because now that you've sent my ninja commander and ninja solider to the graveyard now all I need to do is sacrifice one more solider and your done so I'll sacrifice my Ninja Solider to summon Ninja Master Shogun ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600 and when my Ninja Master is in attack mode he can summon two more ninjas so meet Commander Kobokey ATK: 700 DEF: 700 and another Ninja Solider and my Kobokey's ability allows me to summon another ninja to the field and I choose Ninja Iyume the ninja girl ATK: 300 DEF: 300 now my ninja master attack her Cyber Tutu now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Said John

Alexis: 3400

John: 2700

"With only my Cyber Etoile on the and him with all those monsters on the field I better draw the right card or I can kiss the finals good bye." Thought Alexis

"First I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards perfect now I'll sacrifice my Cyber Etoile to summon my Cyber Prima ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 now attack his ninja master." Said Alexis

"You have just activated my face down card smoke ball which stops your attack now it's my turn and with this card it wont take long for me to take your spot in the battle city tournament because now I activate Great Kite of ninja so now this lets my ninja monster bypass all your monsters and attack you directly as long as I sacrifice a monster so now I'll sacrifice my Ninja Commander and attack you directly." Said John

"Oh no urgh." Said Alexis

Alexis: 1800

John: 2700

"And im not done yet because now I'll activate double attack so now I can attack again so I'll sacrifice my Ninja Solider and attack you again." Said John

Alexis: 200

John: 2700

"I'll admit you almost beat me but you made a mistake a mistake that will cost you because now I'll summon my Blade Skater ATK: 1400 and now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Etoile Cyber and now blade skater attack his kobokey." Said Alexis as it got destroyed

Alexis: 200

John: 2000

"Now Etoile Cyber attack his Ninja Iyume." Said Alexis as it got destroyed

Alexis: 200

John: 1100

"And since you dont have your ninja master to protect your field it's empty so now I activate polymerzation to fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to make Cyber Blader ATK: 2100 DEF: 800." Said Alexis

"Ha fusion monsters must wait one turn after they are summoned to attack." Said John

"Yeah I already know that but now I activate quick attack so now it can attack the moment it's summon Cyber Blader finish his life points off." Said Alexis

Alexis: 200

John: 0


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey it's the first two finalist Yugi and Joey." Said Mokuba as they walked to the finals room

"Man this place looks so deja vu." Said Joey

"I know." Said Yugi

"So where's everybody else so far it's just the two of yall and Mr. Kaiba." Said one of the guys who work for Kaiba

"Wait I wonder if Yugi still has his egiptian god cards." Thought Kaiba

"When the finalist get here you also need to show ous your rarest card." Said Kaiba

"Ok mine is my Red eyes black dragon." Said Joey as he showed his Red eyes black dragon

"I dont care about that card only a pathetic dog's rarest card would be that yugi what is your rarest cards?" Asked Kaiba

"Well I have Slifer the sky dragon." Said Yugi as he showed it

"What happened to your other two god cards?" Asked Kaiba

"Marik stole the winged dragon of ra from me and I gave obelisk to a friend." Said Yugi

"Aw man Marik that creep wait till I duel him so Yugi who has Obelisk?" Asked Joey

"I'll just say we should see him here today his a really good duelist." Said Yugi

"Hey 4 more people are coming." Said Joey

"Yeah and I think three of them are duelist." Said Yugi as they saw Jaden,Alexis, Chazz and Hassleberry walk by

"Alright here's our star chips." Said Jaden, Alexis and Chazz

"Jaden so you made it after all." Said Yugi

"Yeah I got all 6 star chips and qualified." Said Jaden

"Now yall must show ous yall's rarest cards." Said one of the guys who worked for Kaiba

as Alexis showed her Cyber Angle Dakini

Chazz showed his Armed Dragon LV10

and Jaden showed his Obelisk the tormentor

"That kid has obelisk intersting but no matter how he got it im taking it away from him because after the end of this tournament I will guarante that all 3 god cards will be mine." Thought Kaiba

as Yami Marik came

"There's Marik." Said Jaden

"I know that freak." Said Alexis

"Yeah im going to take him down in this tournament." Said Jaden

"Ok so now the last finalist is coming there he is now." Said one of the people who work for Kaiba as Aster Phoenix came

"Aster you made it?" Asked Jaden

"Yeah since im a pro duelist after all I just came to this tournament and got 6 star chips piece of cake." Said Aster

"Ok so now that all 8 of you finalist are here so now we can start the finals and once again the finals will be up untop of the plain in the sky." Said one of the guys who work for Kaiba

"Thanks Jaden." Said Yugi

"For what." Said Jaden

"For helping me beat those two guys and for helping me get my friends from harm." Said Yugi

"Yeah but I still need to have a duel with Marik because he sent my friend Syrus to the shadow realm." Said Jaden

"What he did?" Asked Yugi

"Yeah I must defeat him." Said Jaden

"No we must defeat him dont worry Jaden we will take him down together." Said Yugi


End file.
